The Princess in Disguise
by arwennessiel
Summary: Is the stable maiden of Rivendell all that she seems to be? AragornOC First fic! Please RR


The Princess in Disguise

By: arwennessiel

A/N: hey! this my first fic on fanfiction so leave me lots and lots and lots and lots of reviews! Lol. I hope you like my fic!!

Litherronnacrystalflowerhermionefaunagaladrielien was walking through Rivendell one day. She was the most beautiful elf in Rivendell. She loved her name, her mother had given it to her right before she died. But some people found it difficult so everyone called her Jewel because she was as precieous as a jewel. 

Jewel came to a cool, calm stream and knelt before it and looked down into the water at her reflection. Looking back at her through beautiful, percing, deep turquoise eyes was a slender elfin face with a smooth creamy skin crowned by long caskading waves of pure gold. Everyone always told her how pretty she was, but she always answered that her mother had been more beautiful. 

Somewhere behind her she seemed to hear her name. 

"Jewel!"

Someone was calling her. She rose herself gracefully from the side of the river and walked gracefully towards the voice. At last, she found her master. He glared at her and said, "Jewel, where are you have been? You have not been doing your chores."

Jewel apoligized and bowed to her master before hurrying to the stable to do her chores. As she brushed her favorite horse's mane she spoke to him. "Oh, Gawainien, I wish my mother was alive," she cried.

The horse neighed and nuzzled her hand. She smiled. Gawainien always made her feel better when she was sad.

Then, with her keen elf ears she heard someone coming. A man entered the stables a few minutes later leading a beautiful chesnut horse. 

He stopped suddenly in his tracks when his eyes fell up on Jewel. Her beauty was stunning. Her deep turqouise eyes watched him carefully. He was tall and roguishly handsome.

"Can I do something for you, my lord?" 

She recognized him right away as Aragorn son of Arathorn. She had seen him in Rivendell with the Fellowship and had been secretly admiring him from a far. But she was too shy to talk to him because it was not her place and she had heard of his love for Princess Arwen, Elrond's daughter.

Aragorn smiled at her and said, "Yes, milady. Would you find the stable maiden for me?"

"I am the stable maiden," she replied, a rosy blush creeping into her cheeks.

Aragorn looked taken abacked. "A beautiful elf like you should not be taking care of horses," he replied.

"I like the horses. They understand me. I've worked for the royal stables since my mother died."

Aragorn looked sad for her, but could not say anything because just then Arwen appeared next to him. "Aragorn, my dearest. I have been sent to fetch thee. It's time for the Council of Elrond."

He nodded. "Yes of course. Good day milady." He said to Jewel.

Then he and Arwen left arm in arm. Jewel watch them go mournfully and was sure she saw them kiss in the distance. Jewel fell into the pile of hay that served as her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Aragorn came to the stable that night in search of Jewel. He saw her asleep in the straw. She looked like an angel as she lay in the bed of hay. It's golden color matched her long, flowing hair which was spread out behind her head. 

He went over to her and gently shook her shoulder to awaken her. Her eyes fluttered open and widened to see Aragorn standing over her. "Surprise," he said softly and handed her a red rose. 

He pulled her up from the straw, his hands picking pieces of hay from her long golden hair. She looked into his blue eyes, filled with love and desire. He gently stroked her perfect cheek with his hand.

"Oh God for shame I do not even know your name," he whispered as they stood together partially bathed in moonlight from the window.

"Jewel is my name, my lord." She said.

"Call me Aragorn."

And then he bent to kiss her passionately.

From the shadows, Arwen watched the two of them, tears silently gliding down her perfect cheek. She could not watch anymore so she silently ran far from the stable. Meanwhile Aragorn and Jewel decided to go for a walk in the moonlight. They reached a tall cliff with a waterfall caskading over the edge of the cliff.

At the top Arwen stood and it became to clear that she meant to jump.

"No Arwen!" Aragorn cried.

Arwen turned at his voice and said through her tears. "You have betrayed me, Aragorn!" And with that she through herself over the edge and fell to her death. Aragorn ran to the edge and fell to his knees sobbing for her.

Jewel did not know what to do so she went to him and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He pulled her down to him and cried on her shoulder. She held him for a long time and finally she said. "We should go back, Aragorn."

He nodded and he stood with her help. Together they made their way to the palace and told Elrond that his daughter was dead. There was much grieving amoungst the elves the next day when everyone found out that Arwen was dead. Jewel didn't leave Aragorn's side. He told her that he loved her, but he did care for Arwen and was very sad that she was dead.

When they were walking down a hall in the palace Jewel looked up and saw a large portrait hanging there. It was of a beautiful elfen maiden with the most beautiful face she'd ever seen with familiar deep truoqiouse eyes. She stooped suddenly and stared up at it.

"Aragorn, who is this a painting of?" she breathed.

Aragorn looked at it and said that was the Queen of Rivendell, wife of Elrond, she died a long time ago.

Jewel touched the painting gently softly and gasped. "It's the woman from my dreams. Aragorn, this is my mother."

Soon everyone in the kingdom found out that Jewel was a rightful princess of Rivendell. She and Arwen had been switched at birth and she became and elfen princess. Everyone celebrated her return to being a princess and she and Aragorn were to be married.

Aragorn stood at the top of the cliff where Arwen met her doom. Jewel went to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," he replied.

"Tell me what troubles you," Jewel said.

"You are an elf and I am just a mortal man and you are an immortal elf. I will die," he said.

Jewel looked deep into his eyes and vowed, "Then I will die a mortal life with you."

Then she kissed him and he kissed her. They were married and lived the rest of their mortal days in happiness.

THE END


End file.
